Tout le monde peut se dévergonder et être heureux
by Packaged
Summary: 10 octobre 2011  Je me promenais dans ce parc, si vide de visiteurs, lorsque j'ai vu cet homme.  Cet homme dont je fus attiré dès la première seconde.  Je ne savais pas si c'était juste une attirance physique ou de l'amour, et surtout si c'était réciproqu
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour , bonjour , comme vous le voyez je suis nouveau !

C'est ma première fanfiction donc n'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos impressions , ce que j'ai mal fait etc ...

Je ne lirai que les remarques constructives et intéressantes donc les "c'est de la m*rde" , vous pouvez évitez .

Concernant la publication , cela dépendra de ce que vous pensez , si je continue ou pas . Si je continue il y aura soit deux petits chapitres par semaine ou soit un gros par semaine .

Merci et bonne lecture , précisez moi si je fait des fautes d'orthographe , word a du en laisser (je ne rejette aucunement la faute sur word) :)

10 octobre 2011

Je me promenais dans ce parc, si vide de visiteurs, lorsque j'ai vu cet homme.

Cet homme dont je fus attiré dès la première seconde.

Je ne savais pas si c'était juste une attirance physique ou de l'amour, et surtout si c'était réciproque.

Il est passé devant sans me voir, je pensais qu'il m'aurait regardé, que j'aurai pu capter l'attention de ses yeux émeraude, avec leurs beaux tatouages pourpres situés en dessous de ses yeux les accompagnants.

11 octobre 2011

Il repassa le jour suivant, à peu près à la même heure.

A ce moment-là, je fus heureux : je pensais qu'il était venu pour moi.

Mais je rêvais, c'était impossible.

Impossible aussi de le savoir d'ailleurs.

Cette fois ci il me regarda, fixement puis détourna son beau regard de son champ de vision.

Il repartit, comme la dernière fois.

12 octobre 2011

Le troisième jour, il ne fit aucune apparition.

13 octobre 2011

Le jour suivant il réapparut, et c'est ce jour-là que je me demandais comment je pouvais l'accoster, vu que je n'étais pas la personne la plus sociable sur terre.

Pour mener mon plan a bien je devais demander de l'aide a une quelconque personne pourquoi pas à un ami ?  
>A c'est vrai j'en ai pas, alors à ma mère ?<p>

Non elle voudrait connaître la personne.

Il ne me restait que deux solution :

-m'évanouir devant lui après m'avoir torché la gueule comme un junky (je sais, je ne parle jamais comme ça, mais j'essaie de me donner de l'assurance vous comprenez)

-Demander de l'aide à une psychologue (elle comprendra au moins)

J'optai pour la seconde solution, mais je pensais que je pourrais effectuer la première si jamais la seconde ne réussissais pas.

Le rendez-vous avait été prévu pour le 15 octobre.

Il arriva rapidement et j'étais impatient de trouver des méthodes pour pouvoir enfin l'accoster, lui parler.

La psy m'enseigna plein de techniques, j'en cite une : rester naturel et etc.…

Je choisis finalement de rester naturel et le prochain jour je prendrais mon courage à deux mains et irais lui parler, j'en donne … ma mascarpone (vous en faites pas, humour d'asocial, faudra que j'évite de la sortir devant lui quand même)

Le Lundi 16 octobre, je le vis au loin, je me levai de mon banc auquel je m'étais assis et me dirigea vers lui. J'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière.

Il ne me remarqua pas tout de suite avec ma petite taille, qui m'a souvent rapportée des moqueries.

J'entamai la discussion avec un stress difficile à gérer :

« Bonjour (mince j'aurai du dire « salut » pour me donner un air plus cool, ça me fait encore plus stresser!) Je te vois souvent dans le coin, cela te conviendrais de faire connaissance ?

-Avec plaisir cher inconnu, dit-il en faisant une révérence.

-Je me nomme Roxas et toi ?

-Axel, je trouve que tu as un drôle de nom.

-Tu n'a qu'à te plaindre chez ma mère ! , dis-je impulsivement, sous l'effet du stress.

-Eh oh, m'agresse pas comme ça, je plaisantais !

-Ah. Désolé, la plupart des personnes qui se moquaient de mon prénom étaient sérieuses, me lamentais-je en baissant la tête.

-T'inquiète pas, allez, pour me faire pardonner j't'offre un pot, en même temps on pourra faire plus ample connaissance! Je connais un bon bar pas loin d'ici !

-Ok ! Je te suis »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu lui parler sans trop bégayer même si j'ai failli tout faire râper à cause de ma colère facile à libérer. En fin de compte j'étais plutôt content du résultat, et si c'était à refaire je n'hésiterais pas une seconde !

Il m'emmena dans un petit bar, avec de jolies banquettes en cuir bordeaux et avec un comptoir long et bien lustré.

Cela me donnait déjà une bonne de lui-même si je ne le connaissais pas il semblait avoir d'assez bon goûts pour m'avoir emmené ici.

Maintenant que nous avions commandé chacun une boisson et une part de gâteau, je pouvais enfin lui posait des questions, peut-être même des indiscrètes !

J'examinai sa façon de manger son gâteau au chocolat et sa façon de boire son chocolat chaud.

Il le fit si proprement qu'aucune miette ne s'était déposée à la commissure de ses belles lèvres charnues.

Je réussissais à former une question dans ma tête ou plein de choses se bousculaient, comme sa sensualité grâce à sa chemise entrouverte sur son torse finement musclé :

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

-Pose ta question, j'vais pas t'manger !

-Pourquoi passes-tu tout le temps par le parc ?

-Ah, et bien c'est le chemin pour rentrer chez moi le plus court. Et toi ?

-J'aime la beauté de ses plantes, je la trouve relaxante et me procure de la créativité, que je n'utilise pas d'ailleurs.(je lui avais dit ça comme excuse , la véritable raison est que je me suis fait mit dehors par ma moman car je n'avais pas effectuer mes devoirs)

-Pourquoi tu ne l'utilises pas?

-Je pense que je n'ai pas le talent requis pour devenir peintre, musicien ou écrivain.

-Eh bien moi je dis que tu devrais te lancer dans une de ces activités ! Elles te correspondraient parfaitement. Je pense que tu es trop timide. Tu devrais te décoincer, on ne vit qu'une fois.

-Je sais, Je sais mais …

-Aller, moi je dis que tu a une tête d'écrivain. Le prends pas mal, hein.

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, fis-je en baissant la tête, je crois que j'aurais jamais le temps pour écrire, voilà un second argument.

-Si tu as le temps de traîner dans le parc tu dois pouvoir caser un petit moment pour écrire, dit-il en me fixant avec ses beaux yeux émeraude .

-Je passe mon temps dans ce parc pour une autre raison mais qui me prends tout mon temps .

-Et quelle est cette raison, tu mattes une fille à son insu ? , fit-il avec un ton sournois et un regard malicieux que seul lui peut accomplir.

-Non non , c'est pas ça c'est que … Es-tu homophobe?

-Bahh euhh non pourquoi?

-Ouf, je suis tous les jours dans ce parc car l'homme que j'aime y passe souvent.

-Oh mais j'ai un petit stalker à côté de moi ! Prends pas la mouche je plaisante ! Et qui est cet homme qui a pu charmer mon petit chérubin?

-Axel !

-Ha haha !

-Alors, qui est-ce ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas pour la peine. »

Je coupais court a la discussion et ne le laissa pas terminer car je fus vexé par son qualifiant de chérubin, je me levai, déposai l'argent nécessaire pour régler la note de mon repas et le déposai sur le comptoir puis je partis sans dire un mot avec une grimace d'exaspération qui me déformait le visage.

Je laissa donc Axel en plan, bouche bée, sûrement parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je me vexes dès notre première rencontre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour je reviens avec le chapitre 2 ca avance un peu c'est a vous de juger x3 pour le rythme de publication et bien il sera finalement irrégulier x3

Merci a toute vos reviews elles m'ont fais plaisir :D

Au passage je fais un petit coucou a MaliciaRoxasSasuke , qui m'a redonné envie d'écrire (j'avais la flemme *part se cacher*) ;) XD (j'adore nos délires tordus x3 XD)

* * *

><p>23 octobre 2011<p>

Une semaine passa sans qu'on se parle , je le vis plusieurs fois dans le parc mais nous nous parlâmes pas , je pensais que j'aurai du m'excuser pour mon comportement de la dernière fois .

24 octobre 2011

Le jour suivant , j'avais réfléchi et décidé de m'excuser , même si ce n'était pas ma faute , il m'avait quand même beaucoup critiqué la dernière fois : ce n'est pas des manières de parler comme ca un inconnu.

Je le vis marché vers la sortie du parc , je devais le rattraper .

Je courus aussi vite que j'ai pu en criant un "Axel , attends !"

Il se retourna et me fixa avec un air heureux et ravi .

C'est finalement lui qui lança la converstation :

"Salut , tu as quelque chose a me dire ?

-Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois ...

-Oh t'en fais , t'y es pour rien , en même temps j'ai pas été très tendre avec mes propos , dit-il gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Je confirme.

-Bon on repart sur de bonnes bases ? Me questionna-t-il en me tendant une main .

-Avec plaisir mon cher , mais plus de vieilles vannes , d'accord ?

-No soucy . On s'assoit quelque part ? "

Je fis une petit oui de la tête et m'asseya a côté de lui suur un banc du parc délabré .

"Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour venir me parler ?

-Je me posais des questions ,sur mon comportement , et le tien .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon comportement ?

-Je peux pas vraiment le décrire mais je dirais moqueur , trop .

-Je ne pensais pas que tu me voyais comme ca .

-J'ai pas terminé , tu as aussi la capacité de mettre les gens a l'aise .

-Ah bah j'préfère . Tu me pardonnes pour la dernière fois ? S'il te plaitteuh .

-Tu es excusé.

-Bon on fait quoi ?

- Je sais pas , tu a une idée ?

-Ah , j'ai trouvé ! Je t'invite chez moi !

-Je vais dérangé .

-Mais non , allez viens !"

Il me prit par la main et coura en direction , je supposais chez lui.

Quand nous eûmes fini de courir , nous nous trouvâmes devant un bel immeuble chic d'un beau quartier de paris .

"Voila , c'est ma baraque , personne peut venir nous déranger , je vis sans mes parents .

-Cela veut dire que tu es solitaire , asocial ?

-Non, je suis même très social , par contre toi , a vu d'oeil je dirais que tu es asociable .

-Ah , Et pourquoi ça ?

-Eh bien , tu es habillé comme le petit intello de la classe , et généralement les intellos ont pas d'amis .

-Et le pire c'est que tu as raison . Alors pourquoi ne pas me relooker ?

-Tu accepterais ?

-Bien sur , ce serait bénéfique .

-Super !"

Après qu'il m'eut sauté dessu et enlacé de toute ses forces comme on le fait avec un ours en peluche lorsque l'on a peur le soir dans son lit , il versa un doux soda répondant au nom de Fatoumata dans deux grands verre Caco-Loca .

Nous discutâmes de choses diverses et variées , comme le lycée , les amis (que je n'ai pas d'ailleurs), les mêres poules qui servent a rien a part s'inquiéter car leur fils n'est pas rentré a 18 pile.

Après cela , nous regardâmes la télévision , plus particulièrement un film d'action , comme des vrais hommes , avec leurs chopes de bière a la main . Il commanda même une pizza pour le dîner .

Comme il se faisait tard , dans les environs de 21 heures , Axel me raccompagne chez moi avec sa voiture (qu'est ce qu'elle était belle , c'était une superbe Porche rétro , je remonterai bien la dedans moi !) . Arrivé a destination , il me fit une petit calin , une accolade et une petite bise .

A ce moment là , je pensa que ce baiser pouvait focément donner suite a une relation , peut-être amoureuse . Dans tous les cas , qu'elle soit juste sexuelle ou amoureus , ca m'aurait été égal a ce moment là , rien d'être a ses côtés me rendait heureux .

Evidemment , mon euphorie se dissipa rapidement et tomba zéro lorque ma mère , m'attendant sur le pas de la porte , avait vu Axel me serrer dans ses bras et me faire la bise .

Elle m'annonca que cela l'avait choqué , et que je ne devrai pas recommencer (je recommencerai , mais pas en sa présence , au moins ça c'est clair , ma mère est homophobe) .

Je fus aussi privé de dessert (C'est ca les désavantages d'avoir une mère poule , elle nous prend encore pour un enfant en bas ages .) et je devais rester dans ma chambre jusqu'au coucher , qui était programmé a 21h30 (*pleure*) .

Je me couchai comme prévu , a 21h30 , car si je désobéissais a ma moman , qui sait ce qui aurait pu m'arriver . Je finis par repenser a ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui , comme la réconciliation avec Axel , mon raccompagnement dans sa voiture de sport ( en y repensant je me demande comment il l'a payée) et pour finir son étreinte et sa bise . Et puis merde , on verra bien demain ce qui se passera, je pense qu'il n'y aure que du bon , pour lui et pour moi .

25 octobre 2011

Après ma journée de cours j'attendis Axel dans le parc (j'ai surement oublié de vous précisez que j'été lycéen et que j'ai vu Axel la première fois après mon horrible journéee de cours .).

Il fut venu un quart d'heure après mon arrivé . Nous fîmes quelques magasins de jeuxvidéos , de vêtement pour et pour finir une boutique de lingerie masculine ( j'en rougie en y repensant.).

Il m'emena ensuite dans le petit bar de notre première rencontre . Leurs cafés et chocolats chauds etaient toujours aussi délicieux qu'avant . Nous discutâmes de nos cours , nos passions (parce que l'on ne l'avait jamais fait , ne me regardez pas comme ca , on n'est pas obligés de demander des informations sur la vie de quelqu'un dès la première rencontre !) .

Il finit par me raccompager , comme la dernière fois , c'est a dire avec sa Porsche , il me fit aussi une etreinte et une bise , mais cette fois ci , a la commissure des lêvres . Ces deux derniers évênemnts se passèrent au bout de la rue , à l'abris des regards indiscrets et des comères .


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour , Bonjour !

Je ramène mes grosses fesse avec mon nouveau chapitre très en retard XD Vous pouvez me fouetter si vous voulez x3

On va dire que j'ai eus une grande , une énorme panne d'inspiration , et ca m'a coûté cher d'écrire le chapitre sur mon Blackberry, puis sur mon PC pour ensuite le finaliser sur iPad XD

Vous pouvez donc constater que j'ai réalisé le parcours du combattant pour fanfiqueurs XD et que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude :)

Juste pour vous :3

Je préviens , il peut y avoir des fautes (beaucoup de fautes !) , j'ai essayer de corriger le max d'erreurs mais il doit en rester un peu (beaucoup ?), ma béta fraîchement embauché étant indisponible (coucou Crimson :) . J'ai aussi modifié le rating car il y a DES GROS MOTS et la fic pourra devenir ... (je vous laisse imaginer :)

Sur ce je vous laisse lire en toute tranquilité x3

* * *

><p>Suite du 25 octobre 2011 + 26 octobre 2011<p>

Je rentrai chez moi sur les coups de minuit,

J'étais fatigué, exténué, harassé bref il fallait que j'aille me coucher avant de m'évanouir sur la table du salon et me faire une petite bosse au passage.

Malheureusement, je ne partis pas au lit sans subir l'interrogatoire du FBI, c'est à dire ma mère.

Elle me posa une multitude de question .Avec qui j'étais ? Ou j'étais ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais et j'en passe et des meilleures.

Bien sûr, je la baratinai et mentis parfaitement bien, c'était bien pour une premier fois (Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'ai jamais mentis à ma mère et ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la sienne car si je mens c'est fessées plus claques).

Je partis me coucher, je me rentrai dans les couvertures de mon lit a couvertures Hatsune Miku (Je l'adore, c'est ma chanteuse préférée avec Megurine Luka :).

Je m'endormis rapidement et je fis un rêve d'Axel en prince charmant et moi en princesse.

Il faut que je te le raconte cher journal (j'ai sûrement oublié de te dire que tu étais un journal intime).

En premier je chante sur le bord d'un balcon comme les petites cruches de princesse, et axel surgit de nulle part, me prends dans ses bras et saute par-dessus le balcon, puis m'emmènes dans des contrées lointaines, plus précisément dans une petite cabane apparemment abandonne mais propre ,dans une forêt dense.

Il me dépose sur le lit façon petite princesse et commence A SE DESHABILLER ! (WTF?Pour faire quoi?)Il n'est plus qu'en sous-vêtement.

Puis je me déshabille (Mais comment ai-je pu faire cela devant un Axel en sous-vêtement et en mode chaud lapin de la mort qui tue ?) Et puis ...

Et puis ... J'ai oublié (blackout).

Bon revenons au présent.

Je me réveillai en sueur, pris de pulsions, je pense (car c'est une première je n'en ai jamais ressentis), sexuelles.

J'allai sur mon ordinateur portable qui était l'ordi de tous les geeks et visitai le forum 15-18 où mes frayres élisaient domicile.

Je créai un topic répondant au doux nom "que dois-je faire lorsque mon sexe se lève subitement et grossit?"

Quelques trolls par ci par la me répondirent par des "BTG" , "OSEF","Bien d'être puceau :rire:",etc...

Une réponse se démarqua finalement, la personne m'indiqua de faire des mouvements de vas et vient sur mon sexe gonflé, puis quand une sorte de sauce jaune/blanche sortira de l'essuyer avec un mouchoir et pour terminer se nettoyer pour enlever tous résidus possible (en même temps cette sauce ne devait etre tellement hygiénique).

Je fis donc une par une les étapes demandées et je dois dire, lorsque la "sauce" sortit, que l'on se sentait relaxé, fatigué et comme sur un petit nuage (une éjac' en gros).

Je nettoyai tout le petit monde (en peut dire cela car la béchamel est composé de millions ou milliards de petits être vivant servant a la reproduction humaine, appelés spermatozoïdes pour les intimes)

Je finis par regarder l'heure qui indiquait 7h40 !

Oh mon dieu les yetis se sont échappés !

Je courus donc me préparer et partis au lycée, en courant s'il vous plait.

Apres la fin des cours, je sortis du lycée, et fis ce que je faisais habituellement : attendre Ax' (surnom que je lui ai donné) sur un banc du parc.

Mais il ne vint pas.

27 Octobre 2011

Je me levai comme d'habitude, c'est à dire prendre une douche , un petit déjeuner, faire les devoirs pas terminés, nettoyer les merdes du chats etc.

Bref, tout ce qu'un lycéen normal est censé faire (mais bon je ne suis jamais considéré comme normal)

Je préparais mes affaires lorsque ma mère fit une irruption soudaine dans ma chambre et m'annonça quelque chose de grandiose :

Mon fils ! J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Demain soir, je serai, de sortie avec un bel homme, avec des tablettes de chocolats blanc si craquantes et si fondantes que même Dieu en string Léopard sur une barre de pôle dance ne serait plus sexy que lui (Coucou malicia XD)!

-Et je peux savoir où tu iras ?

-ohohoho ! Tu ne devineras jamais mon petit lapin (Coucou Maman XD)!

-Si je ne peux pas deviner, dis le moi *grognasse de mère poule*

-J'ai rendez-vous avec un beau stripteaseur !

-Comment ? Es-tu folles ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Le malin te possède-t-il ?

Sur cette dernière phrase, je lui décrocha une bonne droite avec le revers de la main .

Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui m'est arrivé ensuite *tremble de peur*

Elle m'a donné six baffes, trois fesses et priver dessert, au moins c'est proportionnel # 3 *décidément, ça arrive tous les jours ce genres de choses*.

Mais bon voyons le bon côté des choses : j'ai pu gifler ma mère ça n'a pas de prix ;) x3

Je sortis finalement de ma grotte et partis au lycée, non sans pointe d'amertume parce que je me suis fait, littéralement tabassé, par une mère hystérique possédé par le malin.

Je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard, à cette GROGNASSE !

Sur le chemin, j'ai pu voir un pigeon mort écrasé, un écureuil qui s'est étouffé avec un gland, un chat qui fait office de serpillière pour sa maîtresse (Il faudra que j'appelle la SPA !), et l'immanquable lycéenne qui va se faire violer par des pedobears et ses camarades de classe.

Vous pensez sûrement que je l'ai aidé , et bien j'ai pour réponse, un énorme NON.

Cette petite garce a du sûrement les chauffés comme une chienne en chaleur !

Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle mérite !

Bon passons cette étape ennuyeuse et quotidienne de ma vie , pour laisser place a l'essentiel (en gros cela veut dire que j'ai écris toute cette merde pour rien, mais bon passons.)

Je sortis finalement de mon putain de lycée ou je suis traité de petit intello bourgeois snob et me dirigea vers le lieu de notre première rencontre.

Je l'attendais sur un banc blanc peint récemment il y une quarantaine de jours.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je porte autant d'attention à un banc, et bien je ne le sais pas.

Sûrement parce que j'attends Axel ? En attendant le retardataire, j'eu le temps de faire un casse brique, un serpent et des parties en ligne sur Street Fighter Volt, tout ça sur la petite merveille répondant au doux nom d'iPod Touch (ma mère aurait pu m'acheter l'iPhone mais elle n'a pas voulu car elle pensait que je n'avais pas d'amis :( *le pire c'est qu'elle a raison la chienne ... Désolé du terme employé mais une mère comme celle-là ne peut être appelé

"Mère"*

Il vint, après 10 minutes d'attente, me fit la bise (j'en rougis en y repensant) et il engagea la conversation avec un joyeux :

-Axe' ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Super ! Alors? Pourquoi tu m'attendais today?

-Eh bien, ma mère ira voir sa chippendale demain et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir chez moi vers 20 heures.

-Une invitation ? Chez toi ? Je ne refusés pas mon cher!

-Donc, je préparerais un petit comité d'accueil avec de la bouffe, j'en bave déjà !

-bon bah ça c'est réglé au moins !

Nous sommes ensuite allés acheter des paninis nutella coco .

Un pur délice, comment n'ai-je pu découvrir cela avant ?

Nous avons fait, obviously , des magasins de jeux vidéos !

J'y ai acheté Portal 2 , un jeu qui me faisait saliver depuis longtemps , et Skyrim , un autre jeu que j'attendais avec grande impatience de geek .

Nous partîmes du magasin avec nos articles fraichement payés, et nous allâmes ensuite dans le café , celui que je fréquente souvent avec Ax'.

Nous discutâmes comme la dernière fois de nos cours, des filles etc . Il m'a même demandé si j'avais une petite amie (j'ai du répondre pas la négative, même quand ma mère n'est pas là , on n'est jamais trop prudent !).

D'ailleurs lui non plus n'en n'avait pas, c'est peut être bon signe pour moi.

Je lui demandai aussi quel lycée il avait intégré cette année. Il s'était inscrit dans un lycée réputé du coin, mais il m'avait dit qu'il rejoindrait surement le mien car il n'aimait pas l'ambiance austère de son lycée.

Cela veut dire qu'on sera surement dans la même clase ?

Mouai, il ne faut pas trop rêver hein ! Ce serait déjà pas mal que je puisse le voir dans la cour ou dans sa classe.

Nous payâmes la note et partîmes dans sa porche (je bave), qui est toujours aussi belle d'ailleurs (pourquoi ça changerait ?). Il me raccompagna avec vitesse, (j'avais faim vous comprenez ? Lui aussi, je pense.)

Après m'avoir déposé sur le trottoir menant à ma grotte, il me fit un petit câlin et un petit bisouu ( que je commence à aimer) et repartit comme si il ne s'était passé .

Je rentrai donc dans ma grotte sans subir l'interrogatoire du FBI.

Je fis ensuite ce que peut faire un humain normal avant de se coucher, c'est-à-dire se laver, manger ,se brosser les dents et le plus important : dormir.

Je dormis sans faire de rêves ni de cauchemars. Cela serait-il un signe de mauvais présage ?

Je ne le saurais que demain soir …


End file.
